disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy and the Roar of the Elders
Catboy and the Roar of the Elders is the 32nd episode of Season 11. Summary The hyenas have conjured a spell that has stolen Kion's roar, but before they could get rid of it, it transports to Connor and now he's having trouble controlling it when he gets angry. Plot The episode begins in the Pridelands where Connor is helping the Lion Guard with some rocks rolling down towards the aardvark home. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to blow the rocks away as Connor was amazed by how his friend uses it and after the aardvarks were saved, he asks Kion how he got the roar in the first place. Kion explains that he just had it the day when he saved Bunga from the hyenas in the Outlands and just before he and his friends became the new Lion Guard team. Astounded, Connor wishes that he can have a cool roar like Kion's so he can use it to beat nighttime villains as Catboy but Kion reminds him that the Roar comes with great responsibility, plus it's only used in his family and not in humans. But Connor is sure that maybe one day, he can roar like his lion friend, which left him and Kion laughing together. Meanwhile in the dark, Janja, Chungu, and Cheezi were spying on them and they were planning on something more sinister than their last plans. Jumping out of their hiding place, Kion and Connor were cornered by the hyenas and Kion was about to unleash his Roar of the Elders, but before he could, Janja casts a spell and the roar ripped right out of Kion's throat and only a squeak came out of his mouth. The hyenas laughed as they trapped the roar in a hollow bottle and they begin to run off, but before they could, Connor jumps on Chungu who was holding the bottle with the roar inside and the two began fighting over it. Just then, as Connor pulled the cork out, something flew out of it and into Connor's mouth! Connor finally breaks free of Chungu's grip and holds on to the empty bottle as he tells the hyenas to beat it, and soon, they ran off. When they made their run for it, Connor apologizes to Kion that he wasn't able to get his roar back but Kion tells him that it's fine and that maybe he can find other ways to protect the Pridelands without the Roar of the Elders (if his father Simba understands). Connor nods when his iDisney cellphone began to ring as he takes it out and finds a text from Amaya saying that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are up to their mischief again, so he texts back saying that the PJ Masks are on their way, into the night to save the day! After the four PJ Masks transformed, they head to HQ and Owlette picks the Owl Glider as she and the boys head up to the second floor to hop into it, fasten their seat belts, and Owlette drove it out of HQ. While up in the air, Owlette uses her Owl Eyes to find Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos stealing costumes and accessories for their own nighttime theater. The PJ Masks sprang into action and Catboy demands them to put the costume accessories back because they need them for the school play tomorrow, but Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos just laughed. Angered, Catboy clutched his fists, gritted his teeth together, and then suddenly... he let out a big loud roar just like Kion's Roar of the Elders! Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy all covered their ears as they watched Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos being blown away by the roar and they were all in a pile as Catboy stopped and covered his mouth in surprise, then realized what he has done. He goes over to Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos and apologizes for whatever he did, but they just backed off fearfully and they ran off, leaving all the play costumes and accessories behind. After they left, Gekko removes his hands from his ears and asks how Catboy roared like that but he didn't know how until he realized that the Roar of the Elders must have transported into him when he tried to get it back from the hyenas who wanted to get rid of it forever. Fish Boy then suggests that they should head to the Pridelands to have Rafiki help them get the roar out of Catboy and back into Kion. The next day, they four kids were at Pride Rock where inside, Rafiki was studying Connor's throat and nods his head knowing that Kion's roar is definitely stuck in him, unless the Lion Guard and the PJ Masks find a way to get it out of Connor and back into Kion. Fuli asks if there's anyway to undo the spell as Rafiki says he will make an antidote to get the roar out and back into Kion, making everyone uncertain, but they have to do it. Suddenly, their wristbands beeped meaning that someone is trying to break into HQ. The four PJ Masks decide to check it out tonight and help Connor give Kion his roar back later. That night, after their transformation, the PJ Masks find that Romeo and Robot are trying to stink up their HQ with some stinky gas. Stepping up, Catboy dares Romeo and Robot not to stink up their HQ but they refused and they prepare to stink up the HQ, but before they could, Catboy gets angry as his friends noticed the wind blowing again. They then realize that Catboy will release the Roar again so they tried to calm him down, but it was already too late! Catboy had already unleashed the Roar that it broke one of the lens of Romeo's goggles, blew him and Robot off of HQ, and it even blew some leaves off of the trees. As Catboy continued roaring, Fish Boy noticed that it was tipping HQ down towards Romeo and Robot that they ran away and Fish Boy stops Catboy as he stops roaring and realizes what he has done! Quickly, Gekko uses his super gecko muscles and Owlette uses her super owl wing wind to get HQ back standing still before it hits the ground. After getting HQ back up, Catboy looked around the park to see all the trees and bushes bare without their leaves, the benches and garbage cans knocked over, the lampposts bent down, and even the statue of Mayor Mickey Mouse and the fountain ruined. He then thinks that maybe it's time to help him get the roar out of him before he hurts someone and all of the PJ Masks agreed. The next morning in the Pridelands, Rafiki had finished making the liquid of the antidote for Connor to drink. As he sipped the antidote into his throat, the Lion Guard, Rafiki, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake decide to give it a test as they watched Connor prepare to roar again and hoped that the antidote worked, but unfortunately, the roar was still in Connor and he ends up blowing everything away, even accidentally breaking the lens of Amaya's glasses. When Connor heard the sound of Amaya's glasses cracking, he stopped and ran over to her to apologize for what he did. Amaya was a little upset but she forgave Connor and says that she'll bring her glasses to Kwazii to fix with his magic when they get back. Suddenly, the four kids' wristbands started beeping which meant that another nighttime villain is trying to break into their HQ again. They decide to check out who it is this time, but Connor decides that maybe his friends should go on the mission without him since he still has the Roar in him. Shaking his head is disagreement, Captain Jake puts a comforting hand on Connor's shoulder and tells him that they can't stop the villain without their leader, even if he still has the Roar in him. After hearing what his friend said, Connor was convinced to to go with his team and makes a promise to not get angry and use the Roar again. Then he turns to Kion with a look of promise that he'll give his power back after they stop the villain. Kion responds back with a nod. Nightfall comes in Disney Junior Town, and all the four kids have transformed into the PJ Masks as they all headed to their HQ. Only to find that Luna Girl and her moths are trying to break in again! Catboy felt angered and ready to release the Roar at Luna Girl, but he then remembered what he did to Romeo and Night Ninja, so he controlled his temper and demands her to not think about getting into the PJ Masks' headquarters, but Luna Girl only gave Catboy a mocking smile and a laugh as Catboy began clutching his fists in anger while trying to stop himself from unleashing the roar. Owlette and Gekko make their way over to speak with Luna Girl, who, after being told to leave, refuses, unless the PJ Masks wanted to fight. Although the rest of the PJ Masks are up for a fight, Catboy refuses, stating that not everything needs to be settled with a fight. Although Luna Girl's taunts almost cause Catboy to lose it, he regains control and walks away, reminding his friends that his roar could easily hurt Luna Girl and her moths, just like it almost hurt Romeo, Robot, Night Ninja, and his Ninjalinos. He then walks away to think before Luna Girl could do something in ten minutes. As he was alone, Catboy wishes that he could talk to Mufasa's spirit in Disney Junior Town. Just then, to Catboy's surprise, Mufasa appeared in the night sky! He asks Catboy what was wrong as Catboy explains that he has the Roar of the Elders after Janja and the hyenas tried to steal it away from Kion when he was just trying to save, and now that he (Catboy) has the Roar, he's afraid that he'll turn into Scar (even though Catboy's a human and not a lion). Mufasa points out that he can't back down. Catboy agrees, but doesn't like the idea of using the Roar. Mufasa tells him that standing your ground doesn't always involve fighting, and to not be afraid to use the Roar like Kion by trusting himself, before vanishing. Villain Motives * Janja and his crew: To try to get rid of the Roar of the Elders * Night Ninja: To steal costumes and accessories for their own nighttime theater * Romeo and Robot: To stink up the PJ Masks’ HQ with stinky gas * Luna Girl: To break into the PJ Masks’ HQ Trivia * Connor/Catboy temporarily gains the Roar of the Elders from Kion. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Cheezi Category:Episodes focusing on Chungu Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 11 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Group images Category:Cover Your Ears images